witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher (comics)
There have been three series of comic books based on Andrzej Sapkowski's . A series published in Poland between 1993 and 1995, a 2011 miniseries published by Egmont, and the currently ongoing series published by Dark Horse Comics, started in 2014. The latter two series are part of . Parowski/Polch series From 1993-1995, 6 issues of The Witcher comic books, based on Andrzej Sapkowski's Witcher short stories, was published in Poland. They were written by Maciej Parowski and illustrated by Bogusław Polch. The original issues were (in order of publication): # (A Road with No Return, based on the short story Droga, z której się nie wraca) # (based on the short story "The Witcher") # (based on the short story "The Lesser Evil") # (based on the short story "The Last Wish") # (based on a short story "The Bounds of Reason") # (The Betrayal, not based on a short story, but on an outline by Andrzej Sapkowski) In 2001, the graphic novels were collected in 2 hardcover volumes, in the order of internal chronology: Volume 1 # Droga bez powrotu # Zdrada # Geralt Volume 2 # Mniejsze zło # Ostatnie życzenie # Granica możliwości CD Projekt franchise Since 2011, new Witcher comics are being released as part of CD Projekt's franchise. The depiction of Geralt and other characters in these comics are based on and video games and are authorized by CD Projekt. They are not in any way related to the previous Parowski/Polch series. Egmont series In 2011, Egmont released a 2-part comic book not based on any of the novels or short stories (instead containing a new adventure for Geralt). It was written by Michał Gałek, illustrated by Arkadiusz Klimek, and colorized by Łukasz Poller. * Standalone Late on in 2015, a separate comic was released by CD Projekt that expanded on CD Projekt's storyline after the events in the second game. * Matters of Conscience Dark Horse series Dark Horse Comics released one set of comic series in 2015 to 2016 made up of 4 comics written by Paul Tobin and illustrated by Joe Querio. While the first storyline, House of Glass, is an original story, the second one, Fox Children, is an adaptation of one of the chapters of Andrzej Sapkowski's novel. * House of Glass * Fox Children * Killing Monsters ''(standalone) * ''Curse of Crows In September 2018, it was announced Dark Horse Comics would return with another 4 part comic starting in December 2018, this time written by Aleksandra Motyka with art by Marianna Strychowska.Dark Horse and CD Projekt Red Further Explore the World of "The Witcher" The 4th and final part was released in April 2019. * The Witcher: Of Flesh and Flame Polapaz-IsisT series On April 8, 2016, CD Projekt RED started a new comics mini series on their Facebook site with four comic strips, written by CDPR team and drawn by Polapaz-IsisT. * No.1: Skellige's Most Wanted * No.2: Uncivil War * No.3: Roach Revealed * No.4: Where is Iorveth? Novel-based series A new series covering the events of novel series was to be written by Maciej Parowski and illustrated originally by Przemysław Truściński (who also created concept art for ), and later by Marek Oleksicki. This series was apparently canceled. Gallery File:Komiks_Droga_bez_powrotu_okladka.jpg|''Droga bez powrotu'' (The Road with No Return) File:Komiks_Zdrada_okladka.jpg|''Zdrada'' (The Betrayal) File:Komiks_Geralt_okladka.jpg|''Geralt'' File:Komiks_Mniejsze_zlo_okladka.jpg|''Mniejsze zło'' (The Lesser Evil) File:Komiks_Ostatnie_zyczenie_okladka.jpg|''Ostatnie życzenie'' (The Last Wish) File:Komiks_Granica_mozliwosci_okladka.jpg|''Granica możliwości'' (The Limits of Possibility) File:Komiks Wiedzmin Tom I.jpg|''Wiedźmin. Tom I'' (The Witcher: Volume I) File:Komiks Wiedzmin Tom II.jpg|''Wiedźmin. Tom II'' (The Witcher: Volume II) File:Komiks Truscinski1.jpg|A page from the unfinished comic by Przemysław Truściński File:Komiks Truscinski2.jpg|A page from the unfinished comic by Przemysław Truściński References de:Comic-Ausgaben el:Εικονογραφημένα μυθιστορήματα es:Novela gráfica fr:Bande dessinée it:Fumetti pl:Wiedźmin (komiks) pt-br:The Witcher (HQ) sk:Komixy ru:Ведьмак (комиксы) Category:Comics